Ummm…Mr America?
by Rainbow 'Walker' Castle
Summary: "Hai, mungkin kita tak pernah berkenalan atau bertemu di mana pun. Perkenalkan, namaku Margharita Dea!" /Side story (gaje)/Gak lulus sensor untuk bad mouth Iggy. No bashing! :D


**Warning! **AU, typo (maybe?), garing, aneh, OC, OOC, jika mata anda iritasi disertai perut mual atau gejala lain; segera hubungi dokter terdekat. Jangan sampai nyasar ke author karena saya bukan dokter :p . Sekian.

.

.

**Ummm…Mr. America? **© **Rainbow Walker Castle**

**Axis Powers Hetalia **©** Hidekaz Himaruya**

.

.

Hai, mungkin kita tak pernah berkenalan atau bertemu di mana pun. Perkenalkan, namaku Margharita Dea. Umurku baru saja menginjak 23 tahun. Keturunan campuran Asia dan Eropa tetapi sejak lahir aku tinggal di Negara Amerika.

Kehidupanku terlalu biasa sejak aku lahir. Nilai Akademik dan Non-Akademik ku terbilang bagus dan sempurna sehingga aku bingung harus memilih bidang mana yang akan kutekuni. Menjadi salah satu anggota pemerintahan membuatku tertarik, beruntungnya kedua orangtuaku menyetujui serta merestuiku.

Setelah dites dan diuji puluhan kali (author dan pembaca: memangnya sebanyak itu?), aku berhasil _nembus_. Saat itu aku berumur 20 tahun, kuliahku begitu singkat. Hanya satu tahun. Tapi penuh perjuangan tentunya.

Sesudah lulus, aku langsung ditarik ke dinas untuk langsung dipekerjakan sebagai agen 'rahasia' milik Pemerintahan. Pekerjaannya seperti karyawan kantoran biasa, tapi dibalik itu kami bisa melacak, menghack, dan lain sebagainya untuk Negara. Wow! Bagiku itu sungguh keren! Orangtuaku bangga denganku tapi tidak tahu bagian 'rahasia'nya itu. Hihihi…

Sejak hari pertama kerja, seluruh orang disana sungguh ramah dan baik tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Bahkan banyak ajakan traktir dari berbagai orang. Uuh..sampai bingung!

BRUK

SRAK SRAK

"Aduuuhh…." Aku bertubrukan dengan seseorang sehingga aku terjatuh dan kertas-kertas dokumen penting keluar berhamburan dari map. Salahku sih…akhir-akhir ini aku kebanyakan melamun.

"AAAHHHH! CHEESEBURGER KUUUUU!" pekik si penabrak, keras sekali hingga seluruh lantai tiga (karena ini lantai tiga di bawah tanah) bisa mendengar suara teriakannya itu. Dia adalah pria muda yang berumur sekitar 20 tahun. Berambut blonde, mata biru laut, berkacamata dan mempunyai _ahoge_ unik.

Setelah memungut kantong Cheeseburger miliknya lalu menyembunyikannya dibalik jaketnya, ia segera membantuku membereskan kertas-kertas dokumen yang berceceran.

"Aah…maaf ya. Aku gak liat-liat jalan sih!" ucapnya disertai cengiran lebar. Kalau boleh jujur, mukanya terlihat bodoh dan charming menjadi satu. _By the way_, wajahnya lucu sekali. Mirip anak remaja atau dia memang masih remaja?

"Uwaah~ kamu anak baru ya?! Nah, berterima kasihlah pada Hero ini karena sudah membereskan kertas-kertasmu!" katanya setelah membereskan kertas yang berceceran dan memberikannya padaku (masih) sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hero? Memangnya dia pahlawan? Hihihi..anak yang lucu.

Dia melirik jam tangan (kalau tak salah lihat, jamnya bermerek mahal), "Wah! Aku hampir telat! Iggy bisa mengocehiku! Ah, maaf tidak bisa berkenalan. Mungkin lain waktu? Bye!" ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Anak baru? Apakah dia termasuk senior disini? Pakaiannya santai sekali. Hanya kemeja putih yang dibalut jaket coklat dan celana denim hitam. Bahkan sepatu yang ia kenakan..sneakers? Memangnya boleh?!

Aaah! Fokuslah Dea! Fokus! Masa' kamu memikirkan orang itu terus? Pekerjaanmu ini lebih penting!

Lalu aku berlalu ke meja kerjaku. Mengurus segala macam hal.

.

(langsung saja ya~ skip~ dimana Margharita Dea bersama bosnya)

.

"Sebagai pegawai baru, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat penting bagi Negara ini. Ah..tidak..yah, pokoknya dia sangat penting." Ucap bosku, senyum dibalik kumis tebal beruban itu tampak ramah dimataku. Ah…orang yang penting eh? Mantan Presiden kah?

"Mari saya antar, Ms. Margharita Dea" ia beranjak dari kursinya lalu mengantarku ke lantai empat. Singkat cerita, kini didepanku terdapat pintu berpassword (A/N: saya gak tau namanya ehehe). Setelah memencet beberapa digit kombinasi angka dan huruf, pintu itu terbuka. Bosku mempersilahkanku masuk duluan dan disusul dirinya sendiri.

Ruangan ini tampak luas dengan ornament ala remaja pria seperti adikku, Ben. Malahan mirip banget dengan kamarnya yang urakan. Well, apa aku salah masuk?

"Anda pasti terheran-heran"

"A-ah! Tidak..hanya saja.."

Ia menepuk bahuku. "Ini memang ciri khasnya, mohon dimaklumi" katanya sambil tertawa ringan.

.

"BLOODY HELL, GIT! MAKAN SAJA BURGER LAKNATMU, BURGER BASTRAD!"

"HEEIIII! YANG PENTING MASIH BISA DIMAKAN DIBANDING SCONE RASA NUKLIR MILIKMU!"

_Eh?_

"AKU BUKAN SI RUSSIA KOL-KOL-KOL ITU, GIT! JANGAN SAMAKAN SCONE KU DENGAN NUKLIR, BLOODY WANKER!"

"Bitch please, scone milikmu itu terkenal banget pas perang dunia kedua, Iggy. Bahkan seluruh dunia mengakui betapa horrornya scon—UHUK! HOEK!"

"RASAKAN ITU, GIT!"

_Eeh?_

"UHUK! Apa-apaan itu tadi?! Apa itu peri-peri anehmu lagi?!"

"GIIIT! Mereka tidak aneh, FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Iggy Tsundere! Kau tidak bisa mengalahkan hero sepertiku!"

"WHAT?! AKU GAK TSUNDERE—Ah! Ya sudahlah! Aku capek berdebat denganmu terus, hell….."

Eeh? Apa-apaan ini?

Kini pemandangan yang kulihat adalah dua orang yang sedang berdebat hebat. Aku katakan hebat karena dari tadi mereka berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Yang ternyata si penabrak dan seseorang lagi yang berambut blonde jerami yang acak-acakkan, matanya yang hijau, dan dari pakaiannya sangat berbeda dengan si penabrak, formal sekali. Ah, jangan lupa alis tebalnya yang cukup tebal. Aku terkesima karena baru pertama kali melihat setebal ini (kecuali film fiksi seperti Hagrid di _Harry Potter_).

Dari logat British kentalnya, aku yakin dia adalah orang Inggris asli. Bosku hanya tersenyum (entah itu senyum maklum atau apa) untuk menjawab semua ini.

Si alis tebal—ah, maksudku…aku tak tahu namanya, ya sudahlah. Dia menatap kami sebentar dengan ekspresi terkejut lalu melempar senyum ramah, "Ah, apa kalian melihat dan mendengar semua tadi?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk canggung.

"Oh kalau begitu, maafkan aku sudah memperlihatkan hal yang tidak pantas untuk lady manis seperti anda" ucapnya sambil seperti mengangkat topi (padahal tidak pakai topi). Khas orang Inggris. Gentleman sekali.

"Ah, sir. Tolong ingatkan si bodoh ini untuk tidak membolos apalagi dengan alasan membeli burger." Katanya pada bosku.

"Ya. Terima kasih sudah memperingatkan. Anda memang Gentleman Inggris sejati" jawabnya. Jari jempolnya menunjuk padaku. Ia hanya tersenyum singkat.

"Memang seharusnya begitu kan?" lalu berlalu dari ruangan setelah tersenyum ramah padaku. Oh my God… gentle banget ya..*melted (?)*

Si penabrak itu tampak urakan, tak peduli ada aku dan bosku disini. Bahkan pria British yang barusan berdebat dengannya tadi tidak dilihatnya lagi. Malah sibuk menggigit Chessburger miliknya.

"Eh? Oooh! Kau anak baru tadi ya? Maaf ya harus bertemu Hero saat lagi seperti ini! Wahahaha!"

Ia meletakkan burgernya, mengelapi tangannya yang kotor karena saus. "Margharita, perkenalkan pria ini adalah America."

"Eh? America?" kataku heran.

"Ya, dialah wujud dari Negara kita, Margharita." Ucap bosku tapi langsung ditepis si 'America'. "Hei hei~ dasar kau ini. Jangan berlebihan begitu!"

"Hahaha…nah, Mr. America, bertengkar dengan Mr. England?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Dia selalu begitu, dasar maniak teh." Gerutunya. "Woah. Aku lupa menanyakan namamu. Siapa namamu, manis?"

"Ma, Margharita Dea. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda, Mr. America" jawabku agak canggung. Jujur, ini aneh sekali. Apa benar dia adalah wujud dari Negara ini?

"Wahahaha! Jangan canggung begitu dengan hero sepertiku, Dea!" ia menepuk punggungku begitu keras sama seperti tawanya yang euh..bervolume besar. Rasanya sarapanku akan termuntah didepannya jika tidak kutahan dengan kuat-kuat.

Tiba-tiba pria British itu muncul dibalik pintu. "Ahem! Aku lupa memberitahumu, git! Jum'at besok kau harus datang ke tempat rapat pukul 9 pagi. Ingat, SEMBILAN PAGI! Rapatnya di rumah Japan. Mengingat kita di rumahnya, aku akan mengawasimu agar tidak bermain game _SAO_, dengarkan itu, WANKER!"

"Oh ya, aku sudah mengancam Indonesia agar tidak bermain Playstation denganmu sewaktu rapat!" lanjutnya kesal.

"Tapi—!"

"'_Tapi'_ APA, GIT?!"

"Sebenarnya hanya aku, Malaysia, Indonesia, Prussia, Spain, Scottland dan Denmark yang ikut main Playstation sih. Apa kau yakin tidak mau bergabung?" tanya America dengan nada bak anak polos. Si pria alis tebal ini geram dan ber-_facepalm_.

"Oh, demi nama Ratu…" desahnya depressi, "Kalau begitu aku akan menghukum kalian semua besok...dengan **scone**. Coret nama Scottland dari daftar."

America mencibir, "Cih… masa kakakmu gak dihukum?"

Si pria alis tebal bergidik. "BLOODY HELL WANKER! KALAU BERANI, HUKUM SAJA DIA SENDIRI! AKU TAK MAU, GIT! Aku pamit dari sini. INGAT BESOK!" ucapnya lalu menutup pintunya agak keras.

"Buuuuu… kalau begini, gimana acara rapatnya seru coba? Padahal kemarin aku bisa ngalahin duo IndoMalay main _Winning Eleven_." Gerutunya lagi, membuatku tambah bingung dan heran.

"Ah, jika kau bertanya siapa tadi. Dia adalah _'kakak angkat'_ku, England. Kau pasti tahulah…dari buku sejarah hahahaha!" tawanya sedikit lesu. Entah karena ancaman tadi atau apa. Aku tak mau tahu.

Jadi dia adalah wujud dari 'homeland' America? Pantas saja logatnya kental sekali.

_(cari lirik lagu Hamburger street)_

"Ya halo? Ah, Malay! Tumben kamu mau nelpon?!" seru America ke seberang telponnya. Well, kuakui ringtone miliknya memang sedikit aneh.

"Wahahahahaha! Begitulah! Wah, sepertinya ramai disana! Ada Indonesia dan Denmark ya?! Eh, Prussia, French, Spain dan Portugal juga? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?! Jahatnya kalian…mengadakan pesta tanpa diriku!"

"Ooh, iya iya. Tadi Iggy datang kesini. Ya macam-macam! Seperti biasa…ceramah lagi. Oh iya, dia juga mengancam kita semua gara-gara insiden rapat kemarin dan menghukum kita semua dengan scone besok Jum'at."

Aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan yang amat keras dengan berbagai bahasa dari seberang telepon yang bisa kuartikan sebagai _'APAAAAAAAAAA!?'._

"Hm. Okaaaaay~ besok kita pura-pura serius aja dirumah Japan. Setelah rapat selesai, kita lanjut main game di rumah Japan. Oke! Bye." America memutuskan hubungan lalu kembali menatapku dan bos.

"Wahahaha! Maaf, tadi si Malaysia yang menelponku tadi. Tolong urus tiketku untuk ke rumahnya Japan ya. Nah, sekarang kita mau membahas apa tadi?"

Aku terdiam. Antara bingung, heran, iffiel, dan segala macam bercampur jadi satu. Apakah ini benar-benar sosok Negara kelahiranku sekaligus yang kukagumi? Tanyaku lagi dalam batin.

Bosku mulai memencet beberapa digit nomor lalu menempelkannya ke telinga kanan. "Kau mau menelpon siapa, _dude_?" tanya America, dahinya berkerut.

"Saya harap anda benar-benar serius menyimak saat rapat. Hal ini akan saya sampaikan kepada Mr. England." Katanya datar.

"UWAAAAAA! JANGAN BERITAHU IGGY! Dx" pekik America berusaha menggapai telepon genggam dari tangan bosku.

Sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata tapi aku tak pernah tahu jika sebelumnya 'wujud'nya aneh dan absurd begini.

**END**

* * *

**Omake?**

"Gawat…." Gumam Malaysia. Indonesia, Prussia, dan Denmark tidak bisa berkata-kata selain duduk manis di sofa dengan memeluk kedua kaki sambil menggigil ketakutan. Bayangkan saja, seluruh kehidupanmu akan terengut begitu saja hanya secuil gigitan scone (horror _by all nation_) hasil panggangan England.

"A-a-aku…mau nelpon papa SBY dulu…" ucap Indonesia masih dengan muka shocknya. Ia menekan salah satu kontak dari HPnya. Jika semua orang tak salah dengar, dia berbicara seputar wasiat, pengobatan, dan tetek bengeknya. Akhirnya yang lain juga ikut menelpon bos (baca: Presiden) mereka masing-masing. Takut kalau efek memakan scone rasa nuklir (yang katanya rasa scone nya mirip nuklir impor dari si Russia) itu akan berujung ke pemerintahan masing-masing.

"Oh West! Kakakmu yang awesome ini mau bilang sama kamu. Tolong jagain makam Hitler sekalian sama makam bos-bos kita terdahulu. Mungkin aja abis rapat besok, mereka semua bakal bangkit dari kubur" ucap Prussia ke adeknya, Germany. Entah apa efeknya bakal bisa membangkitkan orang mati atau enggak. Yang penting jaga-jaga dulu deh.

"Hiks! Kakak akan mengingatmu selalu adikku tersayang! Huhuhuhu…" isak Portugal sembari memeluk Spain yang masih makan sup tomatnya.

"Hmmm..nyam..nyam..nyam…iya aku bakal ingat betapa enaknya sup tomat buatan kakak Portugal kok" ucap Spain enggak _ngeh_. Portugal nangis sejadinya—nyesel kenapa adiknya selalu nggak _ngeh_ di saat yang begitu gawat begini.

Malaysia dan Denmark sih pengennya bolos rapat dengan alasan sakit. Tapi pertemuan mereka dengan Germany beberapa jam yang lalu membuat alasan seperti itu bakal sia-sia. Kasihan deh. Mau terjun dari menara Big Ben pun takut muka mereka (yang katanya ganteng) itu hancur berantakan.

French hanya bisa mendoakan dari jauh. Takut ketularan aura gloomy. Dia gak bisa ngelakuin macam-macam. Toh dia sudah kapok nggak sengaja menelan **coret**_kue laknat_**coret** scone saat mau pelukan sama England. Well, siapa suruh meluk orang Tsundere dengan skill memasak nol persen, bang?

Sementara itu, Russia yang dari tadi hanya duduk manis sambil minum teh tubruk itu bergumam pelan sekaligus tersinggung sebegitu jahatnyakah bahwa nuklir buatannya disamakan dengan **coret**makanan iblis**coret** scone?

.

**END of Omake**

* * *

**Dibalik Layar Fanfic Ini:**

OHOK! NYAMPAH! AAAAAAAAAA! ITU JUDULNYA ANEH! ISINYA JUGA ANEEEHHH! TAPI MASIH AJA NEKAT DIPUBLISH! ASDFGHJKLMNOPQRESTEUUUU! KOK BADMOUTHNYA GAK DISENSOR?! GYAAAAAA! Ehem, aku minta maaf jika fanfic saya terlihat nyampah disini…maafkan aku udah gak kepedean publish di fandom ini T^T

Udahan ah curcolnya, si Margharita Dea itu hanya tokoh anonim. Other Character. Sudah **jelas-jelas gak ada** di Axis Powers Hetalia. Mau rupanya kayak apa..wajahnya kayak apa, silahkan dibayangkan sendiri. Main Playstation? Masih jaman ya? xD wakakakakakaka main ding-dong aja deh :3 *nambah jadul namanya, bego.*

Eh, Indonesia manggil pak SBY dengan sebutan 'papa' ~ gak apa-apa toh? Muehehehe seenaknya.

Oh ya, demi apa nama Hitler saya ketik disini—gak ada maksud apa-apa kok jadi jangan diambil serius… #meluk abang Russia. #eh?

RnR ya~!

.

.

**Rain-B**


End file.
